


The Game of Rolling Three

by survivorcharm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), DICE Au, M/M, More tags to be added, Saimami, Slow Burn, amasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorcharm/pseuds/survivorcharm
Summary: "We were abandoned, and we decided...to create. To carve a home, so others who meet the same fate won't be alone. We refuse to let them feel the same resentment we felt towards the ones who failed us."And as he sighed, he glanced at the starry night, smiling bitterly."We were children. They were the ones who forced us to do this."•••Amami Rantaro is accepted to attend Hope's Peak Academy with his childhood friend, Shinguji Korekiyo. As they begin their adventure, a remarkable trio makes a first impression that catches their eyes. They are quite friendly, and a certain detective causes a swelling in one of their chests.Though, the students seem to shadow a secret beneath the masks they display.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. The Beginning Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Korekiyo begin their walk to Hope's Peak Academy, their new school, after their unpleasant experience at a café. While traveling, they are bumped into a purple gremlin, pulling along a scrawny boy wearing a hat. Not far along lies another student, who seemed to be frustrated.

"You are, by far, the most idiotic human being I have ever spoken to." 

As the two teenagers walked after escaping the cafe they stopped by, the taller one of the two spoke with both annoyance yet sympathy. He crossed his arms, with one of his hands tapping his cheek covered by a mask. His eyes remained closed, but the expression he wore displayed clear displeasure.

"Oh come on!" The other beside him called out. He had his hands gripping onto his curly hair, tugging in frustration. His knuckles were near to becoming white by how tight the grasp was. "How was I supposed to know she was flirting with me?"

"...By the fairly obvious signs she had been giving the entire experience?"

"And you expect me to understand when she's flirting?" The greenette paused dead in his tracks, glaring at his friend, whom had also stopped walking. He placed his palms on his hips, jewelry jiggling against his wrist in the processs. It was clear that he was quite upset as well, but in an almost joking manner. The gritted smile aross his face was quite humorous, but it didn't hide how he felt truly humiliated and irked. "Seriously, how was I supposed to know she wanted my phone number?"

"She directly asked you, Rantaro." 

"I thought it was a joke!"

"And you were incorrect."

With the statement, the boy wearing a black mask continued foward down the pavement. A much better atmosphere awaiting him as he distanced himself from the dreading café, as if a weight had beeb lifted. The glares of the employees no longer sulked and surrounded him, and the mortifying groaning and yelling scene began to slowly fade from his mind. A peace, finally. At this time of morning, it was a preferred time for the both of them. The experience had not been...expected. It wasn't the most pleasent, either. Quite loud and obnoxious, with arrogant speaking and romantic gestures, only to go unnoticed and become anger. Fleeing from the absurd scene was revealing to both parties. More so for the two students, who merely wished for a quick coffee and tea.

His spearmint haired teen quickly stumbled behind him, a frown still prominent on his lips. "You can't expect me to just realize it, right? She obviously wasn't that clear Kiyo!"

"And how is asking for your phone number not evident enough?" Shinguji tipped his hat downwards slightly, glaring at the adventurer. His eyes squinted, but his eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "It was a common act of flirting. Even I am aware of such behavior. How are you not?" 

"I don't know, maybe because I wasn't focused on her, and more on the pastries on the counter?" Amami waved his hands outwords, gesturing in front of him. He was correct about there being different desserts and breads displayed through transparent glass, and from what his friend saw, he was indeed admiring the bakery's work. 

Though, he was obliviously ignoring the woman who had been admiring his charm. She was quite apparent about her behavior, and didn't hesitate to offer a free meal in trade for his number. Yet, despite this, the blind one paid no mind to it. Instead, he was in the mist of his own mind. The only reason he returned to his senses was due to the worker yelling at him for disregarding her advances. Which, ended up with the entire business directing their attention towards the disruption. And, as a final reaction, the duo bolted from the scene before having to deal with managers and additional hindrances. 

Groaning, the one in a blue sweater threw his head back in irritation. "We didn't even get our coffee..." His words dragged along the 'o' while speaking, not holding back signs of his true feelings. And, it was quite entertaining, how the boy never felt pressured to refrain himself near the anthropologist. It seems the pros of being close childhood friends showed whenever the two would stumble upon situations such as this. They were both the reserved type, but around each other, their true personalities stuck out in humbling ways. 

Currently, the boys were walking towards their new destination— Hope's Peak Academy. The two were accepted into the facility as  _ Ultimates _ , and this would mark their first day of the year. It was truly surprising how they managed to enter, and even more stunning than that, is how they have been assigned the same class. The world works wonders around the duo, and they wouldn't have it any other way. It seemed they were destined to remain close friends. 

"Perhaps if you had been paying attention, we would have it. Unfortunately, you are dense."

Amami, coming back to his senses from thinking, scoffed, and twisted his head to face the latter. He mockingly stuck his tongue out similar to a child, showing his piercing and simply becoming annoyed. "Wow, rude. You're bullying your childhood friend? I can't believe this."

"I am merely giving you criticism."

"Criticism? What, is a lecture going to turn into simple advice now?"

"Precisely."

_ "Oh why you—" _

Before he could continue to scold at Shinguji, a voice of someone oddly giggling had appeared behind them. There seemed to be a second person as well, but had the tone of both terror and agitation. Their footsteps pounded against the concrete, causing their sudden appearance to be detectable despite being a few meters behind the two. The steps were occupied by laughing, groaning, and incomprehensible speaking. Turning their heads, both students aimed their eyes towards two unknown figures darting in their direction. 

"Ouma-kun, come back here!"

"Nishishi, come get me, Saihara-chan!"

One had indigo hair that leaned towards a greyish shade. It sprung up similar to curls of a squid's tentacles, and as it neared the tip, the purple highlight increased in saturation. The color popped against his white clothes, shirt falling to his knees and pants covering his legs perfectly. Buttons were applied, creating a sort of color to be pleasing instead of just staring plainly into pure light. Adding onto his outfit, the boy also wore a checked scarf around his neck, matching his majority monochrome outfit. A chain had been applied to the top of his shirt, two dice jiggling against it. His height was noticeably small as well, and he appeared to be a child. Though, there was something off that indicated he was much older than what his looks perceived.

Trailing their eyes behind the him, a much taller boy chased him, holding his arms outwards. He wore a black striped uniform, quite formal for a casual attire. The pants coincided with his top, following a pattern down his body. A certain logo had been plastered on a shirt pocket, and numerous of buttons filled the outfit. His figure was fairly lanky and scrawny, close to a tree branch. Though, the most significant detail was the black hat that laid atop his head, shielding away his eyes and majority of key features underneath. The accessory had a certain pin on it, but from Amami's view, he couldn't see it clearly.

"Seriously, Ouma-kun, get back here!" The supposed Saihara called out. His posture had began to slump, and the legs that were darting across the sidewalk had now faltered. He merely jogged in desperation, while his possible friend seemed energetic and athletic. A sigh escaped his lips, and the student paused completely to catch his breath. Huffing, he held onto his knees, exhausted.

The gremlin that was ahead had turned around, smirking. "Aww, come on Shumai! Can't keep up with me? Huh? Huh?" He twirled mockingly, and held his hands up playfully. The smile he wore shined, and the nickname spoken irked the other. While groaning, the smaller resume laughing wickedly. His finger found itself tugging his skin beneath his purple eye, and stuck out his tongue. "Come get me if you really want me to stop running!" 

"You," balancing, the formal one fixed himself, now only slightly hunched. "You know that— that Akamatsu-san is going to kill us...!" Saihara's voice was weak due to the lack of recovery from running.He inhaled in between his words, "At least, ah, explain to her!" Out of vision from mainly everyone, his eyes were glaring daggers at the child-like boy. 

"As if," beginning to step back, Ouma had neared towards the original duo witnessing the incident. "You just gotta catch me, slowpoke! Geez, I didn't think you were actually this slow of a runner. And you have long legs! Now that says something about you, doesn't it Saihara-chan!" 

"Why you-" Immediately, the latter stumbled forward, heading straight at him. He had completely ignored the other two, or possibly hadn't seen them by the cap that shadowed his eyes. 

As he stepped towards his friend, he attempted to grab onto his scarf. Chuckling, the little one maneuvered himself to avoid his hands, and swiftly ducked between the adventurer and anthropologist. Seeing his friend nowhere, he attempted to follow the direction he went.

Instead, he fell into the boy's trap, and clashed into the greenette. 

_"Agh!"_ Plummeting to the ground, Saihara prevented his face from clashing against the concrete by using his palms. The rest of his body slammed against the ground, but was protected by the uniform he wore. This hasn't spared his hat, which had launched off his head and toppled fowards without him. He laid sideways, the right of his hip aching from the impact. His pale hands were beginning to burn crimson, and skin had been roughly torn into the second layer.

A hysterical laughed bloomed from the checked themed boy. He held onto his stomach, as if he were in pain from howling. A enormous grin spread across his face, displaying multicolored braces, and creating dimples on his cheekbones. As he choked between breaths, Ouma stuck his tongue out and mocked his fallen mate. "Oh my _GOD!_ You can't be this stupid, can you?!" 

Grasping his fists, the bluenette tilted his head upwards, sending a death glare. He clenched his teeth together, clearly agitated by the other's actions. Unfortunately, it didn't vanish the reddening flush that crawled onto his cheeks from embarrassment. He attempted to find words to say, but was only left with quiet.

Though, the tension on Saihara's face softened as a tanned hand extended in his direction. Rings scattered along the fingers, accompanied by multiple bands on their wrist. Glimpsing, he was met with the student he had collided into. 

"Yo, you okay? That seemed like a hard fall." Amami grinned at him, reassuring him there was no harm done to him. In truth, he hadn't budged an inch. When the boy fell against him, his knees merely bent upwards. The latter was quite lightweight, and barely shifted his position. 

Realizing he should stop foolishly staring, the teen leaned and grasped on to the palm offering assistance. With a tug, he was brought up to his feet swifty. (He couldn't help but mentally note how sturdy the other was— or, possibly it could be due to how slim he was. Either way, the ease he had when helping was quite fascinating.) He quickly dusted off his clothing, since they were covered in rumble from the ground. After tidying up, he bowed respectfully, but the trembling on his body did not fade. "I'm...I'm really sorry for that. I should've looked where I was heading." 

Amami glanced down at him, puzzled by the apology and formality. He chuckled breathlessly, waving his hand to dismiss his words. "It's fine, really. Don't gotta apologize." Crouching down, he gripped onto the hat that was currently filthy with pebbles along the top. Carefully, he wiped out the foundation, and proceeded to prop himself back up. Returning the accessory, the student in front of him sheepishly accepted it. "I could've moved anyways, so I should be the one saying sorry." 

"No, ah, I really should have watched what I was-"

"Awww, look at that, Shumai has already found a boyfriend!"

_ "W—What?!" _

After clipping his hat back on, Saihara looked beyond the spearmint haired student's shoulder. His friend stood there, smirking with pure malice. Even the child-like eyes he had were squinted with darken intentions. He snickered by the bluenette's reaction, which was filled with harsh blushing and a discomposed expression. "Nishishishi, I didn't know you were such a boyfriend magnet!" 

"That's not-  _ Ouma-kun _ _!"_ The flustered one scolded, "Stop that!" 

The smaller of the bunch burst out in laughter once again, and held his arms up behind his head. The biggest grin glimmered brightly as he spoke, "Soooorry, but it's just the—"

_ "Shu and Kichi, get your ASSES over here!"  _

A newfound, demanding voice bloomed behind all four (Ah, Amami's best friend... So quiet during these times, despite utter chaos unfolding before them. He simply held his hands together, calmly witnessing everything unfold.) of them, attended with harsh stomps heading down the path. 

Either curious or mortified from the person, pairs of eyes landed on the incoming individual, who frantically waved her arms. She held onto a creme bag, and lean it towards the sky, as if attempting to show something. Her hair that bounced was a smooth, silky blonde, complimenting the pink and white outfit she wore. While rich in hue, the clothing managed to balance a vibrant yet classy look. A pink shirt, with a colorless dressed shirt beneath it, trailing down to a mulberry skirt littered with music notes, left off with graphite knee high socks and dressed shoes. Although her energy radiated softness, the expression on her face was the complete opposite of gentle and pure. With her cheeks puffed out, the unknown girl seemed quite irked.

The two incomers now wore faces filled with anxiety and complete fear. Even the gremlin, who seemed cheeky and mischievous, had a strained and distraught look. Their stances had stiffened, their skin dealthy pale, as if their fate was sealed.

"Uh...Is she talking to-"

"Welp! We should be off, c'mon Shu!" Cutting off Amami's concerns, Ouma briskly gripped his hand around Saihara's wrist, jerking him forward. His lips formed a brazen grin once more, trashing all terror from before. The taller of the two lunged down, but saved himself by steadying his feet. He adjusted his hat as he was pulled by the purple haired child (?), who began his stride further, dragging along his friend. "We gotta get going, doncha know? Hope's Peak awaits the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" He cheered obnoxiously, raising his fist in the air as his footsteps became quicker. 

"W-wait, Ouma-kun, I didn't get to-"

_ "If you two don't get over here and explain, I swear I'll—" _

_ "N-nevermind, let's keep going!" _

With the girl getting rather close, the duo had fleed the puzzling scene.Their figures slowly became smaller as they retreated, pace increasing. Though, the yelling one hadn't paused her shouting, and only rose in agitation.

Passing by the confused adventurer and anthropologist, she glanced at them both. Her feet came to an an abrupt stop, and a blank expression crossed her face. Then, a beaming smile crawled onto her lips, and the aura around her changed in an instant. She bowed respectfully towards them, similar to the other timid boy who escaped the situation. Her blonde hair draped downwards, and once she straightened, the golden strands bobbed back. 

Continuing to tightly clutch her bag, she spoke cheerfully yet apologetically. "I'm sorry about those two! God, they're quite a handful. And never wait for me either, geez!" She huffed out angrily, crossing her arms. She was clearly out of breath from chasing her...friends. Expression softening, she stared at the two gleefully. "My name's Kaede Akamatsu! And again, reeeeally sorry about those two." 

"It is quite alright. It was fairly entertaining to see those two interact... Quite interesting characters, if I may add." Shinguji held his hand near his cap, thinking to himself peacefully after speaking. 

"Ah, yeah," Amami grinned, "it's alright, really! They looked to be rushing, so it's no harm." He scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly chuckling. "Are they alright though? They looked like they were running from you or something.."

"Hmm.." Akamatsu groaned, pouting. She looked to the side, "yeah, they were running away from me. I was upset over something they t..." Suddenly, her expeession shifted into a utter horror. Her hands clenched, and swiftly, she turned around. "S-sorry, I got to go!" Her shoes then proceeded to pick back up to the running pace from earlier, directing her in the direction the two others headed. "Maybe see you two another time!" And, with hurrying steps, her vibrant colors had faded through the buildings surrounding them all. It was a urban area, so as she entered an alleyway, she disappeared from their vision. 

A silence filled the two friends, before Amami burst into a laughing fit. 

"Holy _shit_ , this can't get any better!"

"I am rather enthralled as well. They are a remarkable group.." The anthropologist laugh, his unique  _'kekekeke'_ sounding  quietly underneath his mask.

•••

After a long pause on the concrete, the two had begun their journey down the pavement once more. A ecstatic energy had awaken their morning, making the disappointment of having no coffee disappear. It wasn't a surprise to see both of them fresh and awake, especially after the second main incident that had occurred in front of them— similar to a play, as the three had acted out particular characteristics. The trio had a charming balance within it, with the timorous blue, the hyperactive violet, and a more assertive but positive pink. It didn't take a detective to determine that the group had been familiar with each other. Possible best friends, though it could be mistaken with such euphoric people.

As they walked down the city, buildings soon shifted into a more nature environment. The wind caused leaves to brush against one another, rustling branches in the process. Fall had not been far ahead, so the current weather wasn't shocking. Soon, the leaves would fade with yellows and red, then flutter into brown as they glided onto the perishing grass and cracked pathways. It was a tranquil season, awaiting cooling breeze and pumpkin lattes to light. 

Yet, that would have to wait. For now, the sun blazed above them, emitting sunlight. Fortunately, the chilly air was able to lower the temperature, creating it more manageable. 

"It is not my intention to pry," Shinguji abruptly broke the silence, making the greenette direct his eyes at him. "But, I could not help but notice the surname referred to the one who fell... Saihara-kun. It's quite a well-known one, from what I have read in the papers."

"Oh, really now?"

The taller one nodded, and fluttered his eyes shut as he thought. "Yes... I vividly remember reading the name on an article. It had mentioned something along the lines of famous Detective Saihara, though I did not investigate futher. Perhaps a case had been solved, and he was praised." 

Amami hummed, crossing his arms. He had a serious look on his face, taking in the information. Though, his expression quickly turned confused. "Wait, why are you bringing this up?" 

"I did not finish," he pointed his bandaged finger up, stopping his friend from speaking. "The paper had displayed a grown man dressed in a uniform. I learned that it belonged to a local agency by here, claimed to be a brilliant business. One of the best in Japan, according to statistics. As I looked at Saihara-kun, I saw the similarities in design to the attire on paper. They had the exact same symbol as well. The main difference is the proportions of it, and how it was created." 

The other gazed at his mate, astound by his deductions. "Woah... You could tell all of that just by a few seconds?"

"Indeed. I am quite good at remembering obscure things. This could also link us to what talent he may have, since the little one did mention them attending Hope's Peak. Perhaps a new Ultimate Detective will be accepted."

"Hm...That's a good point." Amami, despite having no clue why the conversation had been formed, agreed. With curiosity, he sighed, and tapped his finger against his chin. "Still, I have no clue why you're telling me this now."

"Oh, there is no particular reason. I merely happened to notice you taking interest in the blue haired one, and thought you would like to know my knowledge."

"W—wait, _what?_ I only helped him, Kiyo. I don't-"

"The way you were glancing at him more than the rest indicated it. You are not the sleek type, Rantaro. No matter what others would think, you are quite nervous when speaking to people you are unfamiliar with." 

With a now bashful look, Amami groaned, and held onto his friends hand in frustration. "Oh, come on, let's just hurry up to the gate before we're late."

While an awkward tension filled their space, the two could spot the gates of the talented and privileged academy. Increasing their pace, they aimed for the doors, soon to enter the school that would change their life in different and bizarre ways. The place would form different paths, each with harsh realities and unraveling truths meant to be shadowed. 

This, was the beginning of their dicey adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! i have decided to make a book based off an au i have created. DICE plays a very important part within this book, so hopefully you'll be thrilled by the action occurring.  
> sincere apologies if anyone seems out of character. im attempting my best to make them seem like themselves. 
> 
> thank you for reading 💙💚


	2. Scolding Musician, Lying Leader, and Timid Guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally heading into their school, Amami and Shinguji once again stumble upon the same three from earlier that morning. Finally, they are able to get some type of true introduction from the other two. 
> 
> Though, one of them seem to be...off.

  
Crowded.

That was the only word to describe the current hallways in Hope's Peak Academy. Filled with passing teens, the place was indeed chaotic. Stomping feet, differing heights, unique hairdos, school uniforms designed for the academy, (Hm... Now, that created the question of if the uniforms were required. Amami hadn't heard of anything relating to dress code, so it became worrisome to think he may be in trouble if not dressed correctly. Though, seeing other students without them reassured his fear.) and contrasting personalities all squished together as they wandered. Some split into classrooms, while others traveled to the stairs.

For Amami and Shinguji, their own homeroom awaited on the seventh floor. Astounding how the building had so many floors... 

With searching eyes, they found a staircase not jammed by people. While there were a few climbing up, it wasn't extremely uncomfortable. Quite fortunate for the adventurer, since he isn't a fan of tight or small spaces. In all honesty, he considered himself claustrophobic, but would never admit it. Of course, his friend was aware of the tense nature he'd suddenly shift into, and his fear was blandly clear. Avoiding crammed places was simply something the both of them tended to do because of it.

As they sauntered up the stairs, the two side eyed one another. The noisy chattering of the school refrained them from communicating. Though, after the amount of years they had known each other, it wasn't complicated to speak with expressions and signals. Both could easily identify the other's feelings, despite the pair being closed off individuals. 

The duo continued to stare while stepping up the stairs. Amami's eyebrows furrowed, displaying a concerned look .  His hands fiddled with his rings, twisting and removing them, then replacing the silver jewelry back onto his fingers. Nervous. 

Shinguji tipped his hat down, eyes fluttering shut in the process. He seemed to wear a gentle expression; one of sympathy. He understood why his friend would be troubled by their current situation. Being transferred into a new school without any warnings other than a letter being delivered last minute... It was not ideal. Additionally, being sent to the most applauded, respected, and talented academy in Japan was petrifying. 

The greenette was not the type to be afraid of interaction. He wasn't too extroverted and outgoing, nor was he the introverted type. He has a fair amount of energy to spend time with friends and family, but with unfamiliar faces, the boy wasn't the brightest. His aura came off more eerie, and social interaction would remain tense. If comforted by people he knew, it would be a breeze. Yet, with numerous amounts of students shouting and talking amongst them, a sense of nervousness couldn't stop itself from trailing up his back.

"We will be fine, Rantaro." The anthropologist suddenly spoke, barely audible over the blarring chats that mushed together into incoherent mess. He lifted his mask upwards, making sure it shielded his nose protectively. Sighing, his slim eyes opened, and glanced at the one beside him. "You are worrying too much."

Amami shrugged as he tucked away his hands, and smiled warily. "I don't know, Kiyo. It just feels really strange, y'know? Not everyone gets to just...transfer so randomly. I mean, it's especially stressful how we're juniors, and just now got accepted. Besides, it's not like I'm scared of coming here. I'm just— still skeptical?"

"I suppose you're right, but that does not mean you should stress. We will be fine. After all, it is Hope's Peak Academy. We are safe."

"Huh... I guess so."

After an agonizing long hike up to reach their destination on the seventh floor, the two noticed how less packed the area was. There were only a few selected students passing, some entering classrooms as other idly stood near locks, either talking or simply bored. The sounds of chirping from other stories still roamed the place, but it was evidently quieter. The tapping of their shoes echoed, and as the shorter of the duo gazed down at his phone, the little  _ 'oh!' _ he let out was surprisingly loud. 

"We're in classroom 79th. So..." Glimpsing to the closest room, which seemed empty, the little sign hanging above the door read  _ 72nd _ _._ His eyes wandered ahead of them, where more doors lead across the hallway. Searching, he spotted the sign identical to the other he'd saw, but with the numbers  _ 79th _ _._ Pointing, he smiled, "I pretty sure that's it over there." 

"It would seem so, yes." 

Walking, the boys traveled to the far end of the hallway. A giant window had shined the morning sunlight upon them, making their eyes squint. It was an appealing sight, displaying trees from outside and the moving clouds. Unfortunately, the brightness of the daylight blinding them wasn't ideal. Yet, the warmth flourishing their skin felt reassuring in a way. As if calming their bodies, and sending them into tranquility. 

Soon, the one with rings laid his palm on the classroom doorknob, beginning to twist it. With a sigh, he cracked the entrance open, and then entirely revealed the room. 

It was vacent— or, nearly vacent.

_ "What do you mean you broke it!?"  _ A very upset voice.

"Yep! Sorry Akamatsu-chan!" Clearly fake apologizing.

"P-please calm down Akamatsu-san..." Genuine fear and pleading.

In the middle of the classroom, the same three from earlier appeared. The girl stood above, towering the other two as they sat in chairs. The scene was similar to a mother scolding her children, who were arguing back or horrified by the yelling. 

"Calm down? You guys stole my wallet and  _ broke my card! _ _"_ Akamatsu's hands balled into fits, glaring at the boys. "How do you even manage to _break it!?_ You just hold it and scan!"

Ouma had raised his arms behind his head, sitting nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes at the question, and rocked his chair back. "It's pretty easy actually. Just gotta grab it with both yours hands aaaaand-"

"So you broke it on  _ purpose?! " _

"Eh? No, Saihara-chan did!"

"W—what!? No I didn't!"

Groaning, the standing one threw her head back, balling hair into her fists. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger, and her eyelids wrinkled by how firmly they were shut. Though, once opened, her eyes landed on the confused two by the door. They had been witnessing the argument, and hadn't found themselves moving due to both shock and amusement. Realizing their presence, the blond girl's eyes widened, and she turned her body around to face them fully. "Oh, it's you two!" 

Catching the attention of the other students, their eyes wandered to the duo standing at the door as well. Ouma leaped up, giggling. "Our lord and saviors have come to save us, Saihara-chan!" 

The bluenette only lowered his hat down, seeming to be embarrassed by the way his friend spoke. 

"Uh, yo," Amami waved his hand nervously, but smiled. "Sorry, were we interrupting something?"

"Hmmm, no, not really. I was just teaching these two a lesson." Pouting, she laid her hands on her hips, acting sassy and still agitated. "They don't know any matters!"

"Hey! That's not true!" The childish one rebutted. "It was Saihara-chan's idea to take your card anyways!"

"I have reasons not to believe you."

"Why noooooot?" He whined at the girl, who only frowned.

"Because out of the two of you, Shuichi is the one that's responsible? Besides, he knows not to get on my angry side. Right?" Staring at the one with a cap, Akamatsu analyzed him for an answer. Quickly receiving a nod, she smiled. "See?"

_ "Waaaaahh!! So meaaaan!" _ Abruptly, a stream of tears began to flow out of Ouma's eyes. His crying grew, and he flailed his arms around in distress.  _ "How could you say something so meaaan!?" _

"...Ouma-kun, stop that." Saihara suddenly spoke harshly. His eyes glared at his friend, seeming to have no effect by the wailing. He gripped onto his hat, properly positioning it on his head. "You're going to cause a teacher to come in."

And, like the snap of a finger, the sobbing one wiped away his tears. Immediately, he appeared completely fine, as if a river hadn't been pouring out his eyes. Not even a strain of red was left, and a smile remained as a replacement. "Aww, you're no fun Saihara-chan." 

Hearing a sigh beside him, Amami glanced at his mate. From underneath the cap he wore, his eyes were squinted, and his hand had been tapping his chin. He seemed to be deep in thought, or had been analyzing the scene in front of them unfold. Leaning, the anthropologist whispered to the other, "is he really a student here? He seems...too  _ childish ." _

Shrugging in response, the greenette muttered back, "honestly? I'm not sure. But he's kinda like a kid." 

"So!" Akamatsu clapped her hands, returning everyone's attention on her. She grinned at the two mumbling, "are you two in this class as well? Class...uhhmmmm-" She glanced at her friends for the rest of her answer.

"79th." 

"79th!" Lifting her hand to cover her mouth, she whispered, "thanks Shuichi." The bubbly one then swiftly twirled back to face the others. Her attitude was once again completely shifted from earlier, and not a hint of anger lingered on her face. She looked cheery, and as her eyes sparkled, it almost had an affect on the people surrounding her. "Are you guys? Because if so, that's kinda funny how we bumped into each other earlier.." 

"Hah, yeah, it is," the adventurer chuckled. He made his way towards the seats in front of the trio and sat down, making sure to not shift the desk assigned to the chair. He positioned himself to where he was facing them all, but the chair was still forward. Gently, he placed his cheek onto his palm, relaxing. "It's kinda cool though."

Followed behind him, Shinguji had settled down on the desk to the right of his friend. He silently shifted himself in the direction of the students speaking to them, wanting to be respectful. While his body had not spread apart and positioned themselves exactly like Amami's, he still managed to glance at everyone with half his body turned. "It is interesting... As if it were fate to meet."

"Ooh, yeah, like that! It's really nice." Akamatsu continued to smile brightly, lightening the atmosphere around the class. It made it seem like whenever she spoke, there was never a chance for the conversation to turn awkward. Her joyful voice and little movements filled with countless amounts of energy was alluring, drawing everyone's attention to her, even if it wasn't intentional. 

Blinking for a second, the sunny one snapped her fingers and eyed the two behind her. "Hey, you guys should introduce yourselves! How about you, Shu—"

Cutting her off, Ouma jumped up, grinning. "Me! Me! me!" Not waiting for a response, the boy coughed, exaggerating his introduction. "I'm Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

"Oh, really? What does that even mean?" Amami tilted his head, curious. He knew there were various of unique talents, but he'd never heard of a talent involving leadership. Or, in better words, one depending on it. 

"Nishishish, it means I'm the leader of a secret, evil organization... One of over 10,000 membe—"

"Oh, would you quit that?" The one still standing stomped her feet, sighing. "Your lies are so unrealistic! Couldn't you at least trick them with something serious?"

"Hey! At least I'm interesting, piano freak!"

"Why you—"

_Ah, there goes them blabbering..._

The greenette sighed, watching the two begin to argue with dispute between each other. The small one had been smiling the entire time, while supoosed Piano Freak fed into his amusement. 

Piano Freak... He wondered why Ouma had called her that. Did it possibly have something to do with her talent? She had never spoken about talent, only her name. It wasn't too surprising, as her skirt had been designed in music notes. She even wore notes as hairclips, pushing aside blonde bangs. Containing a musical skill would not be astounding. Simply intriguing, if he had to describe what he'd feel. Though, he's certain that his companion would be captivated by it. The ocean green haired one had a fondness in learning culture and human society, involving their daily life and own abilities. It was only natural of him to be attentive to such topics. Speaking of him...

Glancing at Shinguji, he seemed to have been observing the ones currently still at each other's throats. His eyes examinedthe two's movements, as if calculating and noting every single thing there was to conclude. There was no clear emotion in his expression, which, from the beginning, was already hard to detect. Yet, from the amount of years they had known one another, it was easy to come up with at least one idea: entertainment. The anthropologist usually felt pleasure when learning a stranger's personality and culture differences from certain individuals. Witnessing the show in front of them was no different. Their characteristics must've enlightened him. 

While smiling at the sight, Amami couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes piercing through him. It came off as strange to him, since there was only five people in the room. Two of them were occupied with fighting, one with examining, and excluding himself, that only left one person. After debating in his head, he realized the certain person staring at him.

Twisting his head to the side where no commotion was happening, he was met with a single faded hazel eye peeking out behind a hat, squinting at him. The (possible) detective had been scanning him up and down, as if documenting every detail and feature. Once realizing he had been caught, he immediately withdrew his gaze, and tlited his hat down. A brush of pink danced along his cheeks, ashamed by being seen.

Directing his attention on the bashful one, the adventurer giggled. He laid his head on the backrest of the chair, hands protecting his chin. "Something wrong?" He asked in a joking yet careful manner, trying not to frightened the other. "It looks like you're interrogating me or something." 

"Oh— sorry! I... I didn't mean to creep you out." The shy student meekly responded. His shoulder tensed, and he cartoonishly shrunk down into his seat. His cap had fallen futhur, shadowing majority of his face now instead of his eyes.

"It's fine, no harm done, yeah?" 

Saihara sighed, "Right, right.."

Man, this guy was definitely reserved. He was practically shaking by merely one person conversingwith him. The spearmint haired boy almost felt guilty for speaking. 

"So," Amami raised his head up, still leaning into the chair, "how about an introduction? Just so those two can finish up their...uh, talk?" He gestured towards the ones somehow managing to cause a ruckus by yelling. Lowering his hand, he rested it on his leg. "I can go first if you want." 

"Uhm, sure." While being apprehensive, he smiled slightly. His glance pointed at one of the hands in front of him, covered by rings and painted black nails. 

The palm lifted itself towards the timid boy, offering a handshake. "The name's Amami Rantaro, Ultimate Adventurer." He spoke mellowly, attempting to be gentle. The one in front of him was truly struggling to communicate, which, he understood clearly. He was quite familiar with such nature. "Nice to meet you. Saihara, right?" 

Despite the question, the navy haired boy froze. The shaking of his body came to a halt, and even his cap couldn't hide the obvious widened eyes he had. His expression was identical to someons witnessing a murder take place and being unable to move. The only motion happening was the twitch of his fingers, seeming to impulsively react by an alert. He began to tap his fingers on the desk, distracting his senses. Strange...

Puzzled, Amami raised his eyesbrows. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?" He lowered his hand down, unsure if the friendly gesture was appropriate. 

Ignoring him once more, Saihara lifted the hand not busy moving to his face, and placed it above his lips. From the movement of his cheeks, he appeared to be mumbling to himself. Barely audible, no one around him could hear but a silent muffled voice. His words fell flat. Or, most of them did. As the greenette was left confused, he could make out one specific sentence.

_ "Amami-kun..? Why does that sound familiar..."  _

"Er, Saihara-kun?"

Springing up by his name, the once mumbling student had directed his attention back to the adventurer. Sheepishly, he shook his head, a muttered a small apology before continuing the conversation. "Yeah, Saihara... Saihara Shuichi." He raised his eyebrows at Amami, and curiously, he questioned him, "how did you know that?"

_ "...Huh, weird,"  _ was the only thought the spearmint haired boy had. Brushing it off, he replied, "well, your friend isn't really that secretive with names."

"Ah, Ouma-kun..."

"Haha, yeah. I couldn't help but overhear him. And apparently you have a well-known name. Your uncle is a detective, right?" 

By the mention of his uncle, Saihara's expression shifted into a saddened one. A small smile remained on his lips, but his eyebrows furrowed to create a rejected look. He took a few seconds to respond, as if he were hesitating or reminiscing. "Ah, yeah, he is."

And, for a while, that was it. The chat became quiet, and the two gazed at everything else but each other. It was quite awkward, and nothing was coming into mind to speak about. The only sounds came from the argument still taking place, with the audience of Shinguji. (When would they get tired? Or, better yet, when will someone stop them? He sure as hell wasn't going to step in.) Yet, that wasn't the topic Amami had been concentrating on. Instead, he noticed how the bluenette hadn't mentioned his talent. Having his speculations about him being a detective, he hadn't confirmed nor denied it. Hell, he'd even given a sorrowful look at the mere discussion of his uncle. Dozens of questions spilled in his head involving the other. 

So, he began to ask, "hey, Saihara-kun, you didn't mention your tal—" 

_"Saihara-chaaan! Help me! Akamatsu-chan is being sooo meeeaaan!"_

Ah, well then, it appears his question won't be answered for a little while. 

After a few minutes of chaos between the three, a few other students began to enter the classroom. Ranging personalities from boisterous, to kind souls, and deathly glares only stirred more disorderly actions to occur. Proceeding with hollering, annoyed expressions, high pitched laugther, and possible screams of terror. Utter mayham filled the space, and the poor victims who were sane had to bare it. Thankfully, it would come to a temporary end, once their teacher arrived. 

For a morning homeroom, it was indeed interesting. Though, Amami couldn't help but feel that same stare from earlier. One involving mystery and intimidation, despite coming from such a bashful individual. 

But, unbeknownst to him, was the secret whispers of three people behind him. 

_ "Are you sure you aren't just being a liiiiittle paranoid?" _

_ "No, I'm positive... That's him. Amami Rantaro." _

_ "You've got to be kidding me..." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. so uhm. can nervous amami be showed more? thanks :D
> 
> wkjdkdn my writing is getting worse by the second, i apologize. and the ending was probably not the best, but ive been working on this chapter for days and i need to get it out.
> 
> (also pls tell me if theres any spelling mistakes jsjjdjdjd im dying rn)
> 
> thank you for reading 💙💚


End file.
